Consejos para pedir una cita
by AmelieZeroLumi
Summary: Si hay algo que Naruto Uzumaki no sabe hacer es pedir una cita. Sin embargo, ahora el tema era diferente. El sujeto en cuestión esta enamorado de Hinata Hyuga, pero el problema radica en que no sabe como invitarla a salir. Bueno, la revista "Diario Femenino" tiene tres consejos para pedir una cita sin cometer errores. Aunque ¿Sera cierto?


_Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

**.**

**.**

**CONSEJOS PARA PEDIR UNA CITA**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_\- No hay frases para concertar una cita... Desengáñate. _  
_\- Entonces, ¿cómo pedirle a una mujer una cita? _  
_\- Pues, de cualquier forma. La frase es lo de menos y lo de más es todo lo demás..._  
_\- ¿Cómo? ¡No entiendo nada!_

* * *

**.**

**.**

Si hay algo que Naruto Uzumaki no sabe hacer es pedir una cita. Es bien sabido por todos que antes ha pedido citas a su compañera de equipo, Sakura Haruna, pero nunca se tomó en serio sus palabras ya que sabia su amiga lo rechazaría.

Sin embargo, ahora el tema era diferente. El sujeto en cuestión esta enamorado de una joven de cabello oscuro y ojos perlas de nombre, Hinata Hyuga, heredera de uno de los clanes mas antiguos e importantes del mundo ninja. Esta chica tiene un padre estricto (aun que dulce muy, muy en el fondo) y una hermana menor que se burla de la joven bastante seguido.

Ahora bien, pedir una cita no es algo que se de fácilmente. En nuestro mundo existen leyes, reglas que nos permiten progresar de una amistad a una relación. Pero, estas reglas no siempre son seguidas; ya que un noviazgo puede empezar desde un encuentro sexual hasta un matrimonio arreglado, aunque este no es el caso.

Con esto pasamos a la siguiente etapa: existen aquellos que no saben pedir una cita sin tener una palabra degenerada en la oración. Un ejemplo:

_"Sé que te convertirás en una mujer hermosa. ¡Ven a visitarme cuando tengas 18!" _

_Jiraiya -el súper pervertido-_

Esto es un claro ejemplo de lo que no se debe hacer. Si analizamos el perfil del señor Jiraiya podemos notar que él nunca estuvo en pareja... lo cual nos lleva a la conclusión de que su vida sentimental era un fiasco.

Terminando con este pequeño desliz empezaremos con los pasos a seguir para pedir una cita:

...

_**El comienzo**_

...

El joven Uzumaki, como hemos dicho al principio de nuestra explicación, es inexperto en temas de amor. Por lo tanto su única alternativa era recurrir a los libros del ninja Sai. Podemos deducir que este al nunca experimentar sentimientos hacia otras personas era la peor ayuda a la cual se podría recurrir, pero bueno es algo.

El azabache buscó entre las montañas de libros (nótese la "s") revista de la editorial: _Diario Femenino. _—ignoren el hecho de que tenia revistas de mujeres—, y se las entregó a Naruto.

Comenzando a leer encontró justo lo que quería; _3 consejos para pedir una cita sin cometer errores._

—Una encuesta afirma que el 80% de nuestros consejos funcionaron —Naruto asintió comprendiendo— ¿Escuchaste Sai? ¡Esto funciona 'ttebayo!

—No sé, no estaría tan seguro.

Naruto lo miró de mala manera.

—Si estas personas dicen que funciona, entonces funcionaran 'ttebayo —Sai dudó, él nunca había pedido una cita así que no estaba seguro—. Esto me ayudara a salir con Hinata-chan.

El Uzumaki se fue a casa llevando consigo una pila de revista. Debía hacer una profunda investigación al respecto.

...

_**Consejo 1: Ante todo la tranquilidad**_

...

Todos saben que Naruto no es tranquilo, sino una bomba que podría explotar en cualquier momento mientras fuegos artificiales alumbran el cielo. Para él lo mejor es la espontaneidad, pero cuando la chica que te gusta es mas tranquila que una hoja y puede desmayarse fácilmente, lo mejor es lucir tranquilo.

El rubio caminó hasta la puerta de la mansión Hyuga preparándose mentalmente.

_«Tranquilidad... estoy tranquilo 'ttebayo» _

Tocó la puerta esperando a que uno de los sirvientes le abriera. En cambio, Hanabi Hyuga lo atendió.

La pequeña lo miró de arriba a bajo, analizándolo. Después una media sonrisa iluminó su rostro.

—Vienes a pedirle a Nee-sama una cita.

Sí, la menor era muy inteligente y mas si se trataba sobre la vida amorosa de hermana.

Naruto tragó en seco cuando la escucho, negó con la cabeza rápidamente pero no sirvió de nada.

—Nee-sama esta en su habitación, sígueme —Hanabi reprimió una carcajada, la cual no pasó desapercibida por el Uzumaki.

Las sirvientas murmuraban y sonreían con picardía al verlo nervioso en vez de tranquilo como él quería. Gracias al cielo Hiashi no estaba o de otra forma hubiera perdido esa "tranquilidad" apenas entraba.

_«Estoy tranquilo...»_ seguía recordándose a la vez que el ritmo cardíaco aumentaba.

—Llegamos —la voz de la menor lo trajo devuelta a la realidad.

Ella se fue dejando a Naruto solo parado enfrente de la puerta. Él intentó relajarse una ultima vez, los nervios invadiendo sus venas y el miedo al rechazado haciéndose mas presente.

Tocó la puerta y esperó.

Hanabi oculta detrás de una pared contaba los segundos como si fuera una eternidad ¿Que le tomaba tanto a su hermana?

La puerta enfrente de la Hyuga se abrió mostrando a su hermana con una bata y el cabello mojado. ¡Se estaba bañando!

—N-nee-sama —Hinata se secaba la larga melena con una toalla—... D-deberías estar en tú habitación.

—¿Por qué?

Hinata caminó hasta el final del pasillo intrigada por la actitud misteriosa de ella, mientras Hanabi la retenía por el brazo impidiendo que continuara caminando.

—¡No puedes ir! Al menos no así.

—H-hanabi suéltame.

Durante el forcejeo las dos cayeron al suelo. Naruto respingó del susto, observó a las culpables de aquel sonido seco y casi (casi) se desmaya.

La mayor de las dos trató de acomodarse, pero no sirvió, en cambio provocó que la bata resbalara por el costado de su hombro dejando ver -apenas- el nacimiento de uno de sus pechos. Las mejillas de Naruto ardían mas que el mismo sol.

Cuando Hinata se percató de la presencia de Naruto se levantó inmediatamente, luego con un sonrojo que podría competir con el del rubio se subió la manga de la bata.

—¡N-n-naruto-kun!

El sujeto no pudo seguir con la presión y vergüenza así que optó por echarse a correr.

_Consejo 1: Fallido._

_..._

"Si el consejo 1 no funciona, recurra al consejo 2 aquí en la descripción"

...

_**Consejo 2: Háblale con naturalidad y a solas**_

...

Luego de ese horrible primer intento Naruto recurrió al consejo 2, el cual no era tan difícil. El objetivo empezar una conversación y luego ¡Boom! La cita. Simple. Nada podía salir mal.

El punto es no hacer un gran lió cuando intentes invitar a salir a la chica. No, es mejor intentar no hablarle de forma tensa porque de otra forma le ocurrirá lo mismo a ella o se preocupara. Lo mejor es que ese nerviosismo suene como algo natural _—en caso de que el consejo 1 no haya funcionado—, _y eso creara aun ambiente cómodo para los dos.

Ahora, si hay algo en que Naruto era bueno eso es saber usar el modo Sabio. Ya que es posible rastrear a su presa en un santiamén, sin duda alguna esa habilidad extrasensorial aun mejor que la de un Sabueso...

El joven rubio iba de de techo en techo hasta la entrada de la villa, pues Hinata recién volvía de una misión. Sin embargo, no contaba con que sus mejores amigos vinieran con ella.

Se detuvo frente a las dos grandes puertas intentado lucir de lo mas casual, menos mal que pidió ayuda a su compañera: Sakura Haruno.

—Llegaste antes —le dijo la pelirosa con una sonrisa sugestiva. Adoraba ver a Naruto con esas mejillas color carmesí.

—Solo un poco 'ttebayo.

—Aja. Yo me encargare de distraer a Shino y Kiba, tú asegúrate de no salir corriendo como la ultima vez.

Naruto frunció los labios al recordar ese incidente, realmente era incomodo ver a la chica Hyuga en esa situación y para colmo de males también tuvo que tomarse una ducha fría. A veces, los pantalones hablan por si solos.

Un tiempo después el equipo ocho llegó a destino. Hinata se sonrojó furiosamente al ver a Naruto con esa sonrisa radiante (aunque por dentro estaba muy nervioso).

—¿Que hacen aquí? —preguntó Shino.

Sakura bufó.

—Por lo menos un 'Hola'... Kakashi-sensei nos pidió que los buscáramos —por supuesto era todo una mentira.

La Haruno comenzó a evadir cada pregunta que hacían con tal de mantenerlos entretenidos, pero sabia que una vez entregaran el informe al Hokage todas las miradas recaerían en ella y buscarían una explicación... cosa que no tenia. Naruto le debía una muy grande.

Mientras tanto el nombrado iba caminando a la par con la ojiperla. Esta miraba el piso.

«¡Yo puedo 'ttebayo!» Se animó el Uzumaki sacando pecho.

—Eh Hinata.

Habló con un tono normal pero tembloroso. Rogaba que el plan funcionara.

—¿Si N-naruto-kun? —sus miradas se encontraron causando un sonrojo aun mayor.

—Y-yo estaba pensando... si... bueno, solo si tú quieres... em... s-salir c-

—¡Hinata-chan!

Ino se colgó del cuello de la peliazul por la espalda, provocando que Naruto saltara del asombro y Hinata trastabillara.

El ambiente se quebró rápidamente.

_Consejo 2: Fallido._

_..._

_"Si el consejo 2 no te ha servido de mucho recurre al consejo 3 y último"_

_..._

**Consejo 3: Sé tu mismo**

...

Este consejo es el último recurso para invitar a salir a una chica. Y es justamente este el que le ha servido a muchos y por donde empiezan: Sé tu mismo.

No hay secretos en esta frase, solo se quien realmente eres, no finjas algo solo por que te beneficiara... porque de otra forma quizás eso pueda volverse contra ti.

Así que nuestro sujeto, Naruto Uzumaki, dinos que haz aprendido de nuestra revista:

Naruto rompió la revista apenas llegó a su apartamento. Maldijo a a todos y todo. Esos concejos eran una pura perdida de tiempo, lo haría el modo convencional... Sí, eso haría.

La ira apoderó su mente con rapidez. Salio de su apartamento tomando su chaqueta.

Las personas que transcurrían tranquilamente por Konoha observaron al atolondrado ninja caminar (casi trotar) con el ceño fruncido y bufando incontables veces, hablando entre dientes mientras gruñía ¿Era posible hacer todo eso a la vez?

Sabia que estaba furioso pero tenia que hacer una pequeña parada a la editorial_ Diario Femenino_ para reclamar su asco de revista y pedir un rembolso (mas lo primero que lo último).

Abrió una de las oficinas de pronto asustando a las editoras en jefe.

Las miro con sus ojos azules cubiertos de un brillo molesto. Todas ellas sabían quien era y es por eso que se encogieron ante la presencia del Shinobi. El metro ochenta y cinco de Naruto era lo suficiente para asustarlas.

—¡Su revista no sirve 'ttebayo! ¡He intentado invitar a la chica que me gusta a salir pero no ha funcionado!

Ellas abrieron los ojos como platos ante la acusación. Él... había seguido sus consejos... ¿¡Enserio!?

—L-lo sentimos —murmuró una temerosa.

—¡Ya no importa 'ttebayo! Ni siquiera se como invitarla a salir y ustedes eran mi esperanza. Ahora estoy perdido 'ttebayo.

—Hm... y que tal si es usted mismo.

—¿Qué? —la miro esperando una respuesta mas obvia, aunque eso era suficientemente comprensible.

—Me refiero a que si ella lo quiere, entonces no hace falta ser alguien que no es.

La boca de Naruto formó una "o" y luego salio corriendo de allí. Las editoras suspiraron aliviadas, por un momento pensaron que el edificio seria destruido con un rasengan o algo así.

Mientras tanto Hinata disfrutaba de un delicioso ramen, había ido al apartamento de Naruto para invitarlo pero no estaba algo que la entristeció.

Sakura charlaba con Ino y Tenten sobre las ultimas tendencias de moda, mientras ella conversaba con Kiba y Shino sobre su próxima misión; estaba feliz por eso ya que era una de Clase A.

Pasaron unos momentos hasta que escuchó su nombre en un grito, la voz era conocida.

Todos miraron a Naruto correr hacia Ichiraku, tenia una sonrisa inmensa en su rostro y el cabello estaba revuelto cosa que provocó un sonrojo en Hinata.

—¿Que esta diciendo? —dijo Tenten, pues el barullo de los aldeanos no permitía oír con claridad lo que el Uzumaki gritaba.

—No lo sé... dice algo de salir ¿A donde? —Sakura ladeo la cabeza, después miro a Kiba quien mantenía la boca abierta. Estaba impactado.

Naruto por fin pudo estar lo suficientemente cerca para decirlo fuerte y claro (de paso todo el mundo lo escuchó).

—¡Hinata, sal conmigo 'ttebayo!

Digamos que mas bien fue un impulso, ya que la tranquilidad no era lo suyo y tuvo que juntar mucha fuerza de voluntad para decirlo... pero le salio como no quería que le salga.

La gente se quedaron mirando a la futura heredera Hyuga con expectación. Naruto tenia un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas y el sudor en la frente; estaba muy nervioso, ademas el silencio de ella no ayudaba.

Antes de que Hinata pudiera contestar se desmayó. Era tanta la sorpresa que no pudo soportarlo.

—¡H-hinata! —gritó Naruto agarrándola para que no se caiga. Sin embargo, sintió los pechos de ella en su mano izquierda.

Eso colmó a Sakura y Kiba.

—¿¡Que te crees que haces, pervertido!?

Se escuchó el grito amortiguado de Naruto. Muchos golpes por parte de sus compañeros. Calificativos como degenerado, violador e idiota y por ultimo a una desmayada Hinata diciendo _'si'_ entre sueños.

Pobre Naruto, nadie le aviso que teniendo unos compañeros sádicos podría terminar mal parado.

**.**

**.**

_¡Aloha!_

_Vieron he cambiado mi saludo ;D_

_Bueno, ejem, muchas gracias por leer y espero les haya gustado. Lo lamento mucho por Naruto, pero era algo que podría pasar -ademas le toco el busto-._

_Nos leemos en la próxima, quizás en otro one-shot sobre hm... no sé ¿"consejos para la primera cita"? Ya veré._

_¡Saludos!_


End file.
